Terry Gerin
| birth_place = Dearborn, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Doug Chevalier Mickey Doyle Scott D'Amore | debut = March 10, 1995 | retired = }} Terry Gerin (October 7, 1975) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring names Rhino and Rhyno. He is best known for his career in Extreme Championship Wrestling, the World Wrestling Federation (later renamed World Wrestling Entertainment), and currently, with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Gerin is a two time world champion, having won both the NWA and ECW World Heavyweight Championships, and is also a three time WWF Hardcore Champion, a two time (and the final) ECW Television Champion and a one time WCW United States Champion - although he won the title in the WWF following the purchase of WCW. Early career Gerin trained as a wrestler at the Can-Am Wrestling School located in Windsor, Ontario, Canada under Scott D'Amore, who he later reunited with in TNA. He debuted in 1994 on the Detroit independent circuit under the ring name Terry Richards. Gerin later adopted the ring name Rhino Richards and began wrestling in Canada, where he formed a stable known as "THUG Life" with Joe Legend, Christian Cage, Bloody Bill Skullion, and Sexton Hardcastle (later named Edge). Catch Wrestling Association Gerin later competed under Rhino Richards in the Catch Wrestling Association which is based in Germany. He later teamed with XL Legend to win the vacant World Tag Team Championships by defeating Rico de Cuba and August Smisl on October 10, 1998 in Hanover, Germany. The titles were vacated in October 1998 when Gerin left the promotion after signing with Extreme Championship Wrestling. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) Gerin debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling in 1999 as Rhino, the name coming from one of Spiderman's toughest enemies in Marvel Comics. The wrestler emulated the comic Rhino as both lead an attack on an adversary with the head down and in the case of the wrestler it became his signature finishing move. Rhino quickly joined forces with Steve Corino and Jack Victory. Rhino and Corino challenged Tommy Dreamer and Raven for the ECW Tag Team Championship at Anarchy Rulz, but were defeated. In late 1999, Rhino began feuding with The Sandman, and at November to Remember he teamed with the Impact Players to defeat Dreamer, Raven, and The Sandman. On March 12, 2000, Rhino lost to Super Crazy in the finals of a tournament for the ECW Television Championship at Living Dangerously. He won the title on April 22, defeating Yoshihiro Tajiri at CyberSlam. He lost the title to Kid Kash on August 26, but regained it a little over two weeks later on September 9. Throughout mid-2000, Rhino continued to feud with The Sandman, defeating him in title matches at Hardcore Heaven and Heatwave. In the course of Rhino's match with The Sandman at Hardcore Heaven he delivered a piledriver to The Sandman's wife and valet, Lori. At Heatwave, Rhino attacked the couple before his match and attempted to force Lori's head into a toilet. Rhino won the ECW World Heavyweight Championship on January 7, 2001 at Guilty as Charged, defeating The Sandman in a squash match immediately after The Sandman had won the title from Steve Corino in a three-way tables, ladders, chairs, and canes match. He was one of the last to leave the company when it went out of business, refusing to accept that it was over. Gerin was the final ECW Heavyweight and Television Champion in the original ECW. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001–2005) 2001–2003 Following the closure of ECW, Gerin signed a contract with the World Wrestling Federation. He debuted on the March 19, 2001 episode of Raw under the ring name Rhyno, aligning himself with Edge and Christian. Rhyno went on to help Edge and Christian defeat The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz for the WWF Tag Team Championship in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven. Rhyno, Edge, and Christian went on to form a stable with Kurt Angle known as Team RECK, with all four members reaching the semi-finals of the King of the Ring. Rhyno was eliminated from the event by the eventual winner, Edge. He went on to compete for the Hardcore Championship, which he won on three occasions in mid-2001. On the July 9 episode of Raw, Rhyno joined "Team ECW." The stable, led by former ECW owner Paul Heyman, went on to merge with a rival stable of WCW alumni later that night, forming The Alliance. As a member of The Alliance, Rhyno feuded with Chris Jericho (who had insulted Stephanie McMahon, the on-screen owner of ECW, on numerous occasions). On September 23 at Unforgiven, he defeated Tajiri for the WCW United States Championship. He held the title for just under a month before losing to Kurt Angle on the October 22 episode of Raw. As a result of his loss, Rhyno was "suspended" from The Alliance on the October 25 episode of SmackDown!. The suspension was an angle concocted to explain Rhyno's absence while he underwent cervical fusion surgery for two herniated discs in his neck. The surgery was performed on November 12, 2001. Rhyno returned to WWE television thirteen months later on the February 27, 2003 episode of SmackDown!, aligning himself with Chris Benoit thus making him a face for the first time since joining WWE. Rhyno and Benoit went on to unsuccessfully challenge Team Angle for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a triple threat tag team match (also involving Los Guerreros) at WrestleMania XIX. Rhyno and Benoit continued to team together until July 2003, when Rhyno turned on Benoit. Rhyno wrestled on SmackDown! throughout the remainder of 2003 and early 2004, attempting to win the WWE United States Championship on several occasions. 2004–2005 In March 2004, Rhyno was drafted to the Raw brand. In July he formed a tag team with Tajiri, and the duo challenged for the World Tag Team Championship on several occasions throughout 2004. Rhyno was released from his WWE contract on April 9, 2005 due to a public argument with his wife that took place at the WrestleMania 21 afterparty. He made his final appearance on WWE television at the WWE-produced ECW reunion pay-per-view One Night Stand on June 12. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005–present) 2005 Gerin made his debut in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on July 17 as Rhino with an "I" instead of a "Y" in his name (reverting to the ECW spelling of his name instead of WWE's which is trademarked), by hitting then-NWA World Heavyweight Champion Raven with the Gore following a match with Abyss at No Surrender, thus debuting as a member of Planet Jarrett. These events led to a match being scheduled between the team of Rhino and Jeff Jarrett and the team of Raven and the returning Sabu at Sacrifice on August 14. During the Sacrifice preshow, Director of Authority Larry Zbyszko informed Jarrett, who had lobbied for a title shot for several weeks, that if he could pin Raven, he would receive a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Unbreakable. However, should Jarrett lose the match, he would be prohibited from receiving a world title shot for one year. Later that night, during the tag match, Jeff Hardy returned to TNA, attacking Jarrett and enabling Rhino to Gore and pin Raven. An irate Jarrett, furious at having lost his shot at the title, watched as Zbyszko announced Rhino to be the new number one contender immediately after the PPV went off the air. Rhino faced Raven at Unbreakable in a match which saw him accidentally Gore a shopping cart in homage to his WWF Hardcore Championship bout with Raven at Backlash 2001. Despite interference from Jarrett, Raven retained his title after hitting Rhino with a Even Flow DDT. Rhino fought Jeff Hardy in the main event of the first episode of Impact! on Spike TV on October 1. The match was declared a no-contest after both Abyss and Sabu interfered. At Bound for Glory, Rhino, Abyss, Sabu, and Hardy faced each other in a Monster's Ball match, which Rhino won after hitting a middle-rope Rhino Driver on Hardy. Later that night, Rhino won a 10-man Gauntlet match to determine who would face Jeff Jarrett for his NWA World Heavyweight Championship after Kevin Nash, Jarrett's scheduled opponent, was rushed to the hospital due to a legitimate injury. Rhino went on to defeat Jarrett and win the title. Rhino lost the NWA World Title to Jeff Jarrett on a 2 hour prime time special edition of Impact! on November 3. Starting with the November 26 episode of Impact!, TNA started airing promos about Rhino's career and personal life in preparation for his title rematch at Turning Point. He lost the rematch after a guitar shot and interference from all of Team Canada. Sporadic feuds (2006–2009) Rhino then wrapped up a brutal feud with Abyss, who (due to his alignment with Planet Jarrett) halted Rhino's war on Team Canada. The feud saw Abyss Black Hole Slam Rhino on to several chairs, and Rhino smash Abyss through a steel wall with the Gore. Their singles feud ended at Against All Odds when Rhino Gored Abyss off of a fifteen foot ramp on to four tables. In April, Rhino became a member of Sting's four-man team of "Warriors", joining A.J. Styles and Ron Killings to fight Jeff Jarrett's "Army" in a Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown. On June 9, after Rhino defeated Jeff Jarrett at a TNA house show in the old ECW Arena in Philadelphia, he publicly acknowledged that he had been offered a contract to come back to WWE and wrestle for the new ECW. Rhino, however, decided to stay with TNA. On July 11, Rhino made an open challenge against WWE for their current incarnation of ECW. The shocking revelation was that he didn't like the direction of the new ECW and threw the "real" ECW World Championship (hidden in a burlap sack as Rhino stated WWE threatened legal action if he showed it) into an oil drum and burned it (he later admitted that it was a replica, and he still has the original at his home). He then feuded with Monty Brown and Samoa Joe. This resulted in the three men fighting at Hard Justice which ended with Samoa Joe winning by pinning Monty Brown after driving Brown through a table. Rhino then entered into a feud with Christian Cage, playing off their former history together in WWE, Japan, and Canada. The feud continued when Christian and Gerin faced off in an Eight Mile Street Fight at Bound for Glory, on October 22. Christian won after a con-chair-to with a ladder, a broken table, a street sign, and some chairs on top of Gerin. This feud culminated on the November 16 episode of Impact!, where he faced Cage in a bloody six-sides of steel barbed wire match. Cage won the match after taking Rhino's signature Gore that sent him through the side of the cage. Towards the end of 2006, Rhino entered into a program with A.J. Styles. This started with Rhino trying to help Styles with his situation with Christopher Daniels, only to have Styles pull away and accuse Rhino of getting into his business, thus turning him heel. Rhino would lose to Styles at Turning Point after Styles faked a knee injury and then pinned Rhino with a roll-up.35The Rhino-Styles feud continued into 2007. At Final Resolution, Rhino defeated Styles in a Last Man Standing match. Rhino set up tables in anticipation of sending Styles through them with a Gore. Styles, however, saw what was happening and declined to get up, thus losing. After the match, Rhino swore he wasn't through with Styles and gave him a Rhino Driver on the entrance ramp. At Against All Odds, Styles defeated Rhino in a Motor City Chain match after dodging a Gore and rolling up Rhino for the pin. A.J. Styles then challenged any wrestler in TNA to wrestle him at Destination X in the debut of the Elevation X match and Rhino accepted the challenge. At Destination X, Rhino defeated A.J. Styles in the Elevation X match after a Gore, and stomping on Styles fingers. On March 22, Rhino was chosen as the third member of Kurt Angle's team for the Lockdown match, along with Samoa Joe and eventually Jeff Jarrett and Sting. Team Angle was successful at Lockdown after defeating Christian's Coalition in a Lethal Lockdown match. Rhino had a big spot in the match when he Gored Tomko through the cage door. Rhino went through short feuds with Christopher Daniels and The Latin American Xchange before moving on to his next big feud with James Storm. On the June 21 Impact!, Storm and Robert Roode defeated Rhino and Eric Young. Following the match, Storm poured beer on Rhino, causing him to snap.40 Two weeks later, Rhino had a sit-down interview with Mike Tenay and revealed that he was a recovering alcoholic, and that caused him to snap after being covered with beer.41 The feud between Rhino and Storm resulted in a match at Victory Road. Storm won the match after hitting Rhino with a beer bottle. After the match was over Storm and Jackie Moore attacked Rhino and poured beer into his mouth and left him bleeding in the ring.42 At Hard Justice, Rhino lost a Bar Room Brawl to Storm, after Storm smashed a beer bottle into the back of Rhino's head, but Rhino beat him at No Surrender.43 After the match, he Gored Moore. Rhino then feuded with Raven, resulting in a Monster's Ball match at Bound for Glory between Rhino, Raven, Abyss, and Black Reign which Abyss won. At Turning Point, he was scheduled to participate in a match teaming with Abyss to take on Black Reign and Rellik, but he was replaced by Raven due to injury. After battling a kayfabe alcoholism relapse (brought on by the James Storm storyline), Rhino officially made his return at Against All Odds when he Gored Storm, which caused Eric Young to retain his World Drinking Championship. On March 9, Rhino defeated Storm at Destination X, in the second official Elevation X Match, making Rhino 2-0 in Elevation X. The next week, Christian Cage had to find a tag partner to help him fight A.J. Styles and Tomko. He asked Rhino but he refused, due to their past history (Cage had since turned face). Tomko, Styles, and Team 3D attacked Cage after his tag team match with Kevin Nash. The following week on Impact!, Cage managed to get Rhino on his side during an interview with Jeremy Borash. At Lockdown in the Lethal Lockdown match, Rhino pinned Storm to get the win for Cage's team. Rhino went on to form a tag team with Cage and they competed in the Deuces Wild tag team tournament to crown new tag team champions by beating The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) to qualify. The tournament took place at Sacrifice where they beat the team of Robert Roode and Booker T, but lost in the second round to Team 3D after Brother Ray hit Rhino with a kendo stick. Rhino would beat James Storm to qualify for the King of the Mountain match at Slammiversary, where Samoa Joe retained the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Since then, Rhino formed a tag team with Christian Cage. At Hard Justice, Rhino and Christian Cage defeated Team 3D to end their feud. The team seems to have disbanded with Cage going to main events and Rhino along with then TNA Women's Champion Taylor Wilde starting a feud with The Beautiful People and Cute Kip shortly after Hard Justice. At Bound for Glory IV, Rhino along with O.D.B and Rhaka Khan (who recently turned face) defeated The Beautiful People and Cute Kip in a Bimbo Brawl. On the October 23 edition of Impact!, Rhino contronted Sheik Abdul Bashir over political views. He was later attacked by Bashir. The feud ended after Rhino got revenge and defeated Sheik at Turning Point. On the November 20 edition of Impact!, Rhino attacked the Main Event Mafia, but the Mafia fought back and placed him in a casket. The next week, Rhino officially joined A.J. Styles and Samoa Joe, naming the group the TNA Frontline. Rhino decided the Frontline had to have more members if they wanted to beat the Main Event Mafia, and, much to the suprise and disapproval of the group, asked Team 3D to join the Frontline. Later in the night, Team 3D agreed to join the Frontline, helping Styles and Joe attack the Mafia. At Genesis, Rhino lost to Sting in a TNA World Title match. Return and "EV 2.0" (2010-present) On July 23rd 2009, the Frontline came to an end after being backstabbed by Eric Young, who went on to be leader of World Elite. In the beginning of 2010, Rhino was not seen until July 1st edition of Impact, where he appeared with Tommy Dreamer, Stevie Richards and Raven in the crowd area. On July15th edition, Rhino, lead by Mick Foley, assaulted the TNA locker room with Dreamer, Raven, Stevie Richards, Pat Kenney, Brother Devon and Al Snow. The group was later named "EV 2.0" by Dreamer. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUp_CN1qpEs Gore] (Striking spear, occasionally done through a table) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW3EgRqTxOA Rhino Driver] (Spike piledriver, sometimes from the second rope and occasionally done through a table) :*'Death Valley Driver' :*'TKO' :*'Pumphandle slam' :*'Release powerbomb' :*'Scoop powerslam' :*'Spinebuster' :*'Side belly to belly suplex' :*'Sharpshooter' – 2002–2004 *'Nicknames' :*"The War Machine" :*"The Man Beast" :*"The Big F'n Deal" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Frontline - TNA :*Rhyno and Chris Benoit :*Rhyno and Tajiri :*The Alliance *'Managers' :*Bob Chabot :*Cyrus :*Jack Victory (ECW) (2000 - 2001) :* Pausge :*Stephania McMahon-Helmsley (WWF) (2001) :*Steve Corino (ECW) (2000 - 2001) *'Theme music' :*"Body Count's In The House" by Body Count (ECW) :*"Debonaire" by Dope (ECW) Championships and accomplishments * Border City Wrestling *BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 time)45 *Catch Wrestling Association *CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times)463 – with Joe Legend (1) and -Lafitte (1) * European Wrestling Promotion :*EWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)47 *Extreme Championship Wrestling *ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)7 *ECW World Television Championship (2 times)5 * Jersey All Pro Wrestling :*JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)48 * Prime Time Wrestling :*PTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Ranked him # 10 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 200149 *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)22 *TNA Turkey Bowl winner (2008) * World Series Wrestling :*WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)50 *World Wrestling Federation *WCW United States Championship (1 time)13 *WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times)12 See also *Terry Gerin’s event history *Terry Gerin’s gimmicks External links and references *Terry Gerin profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1975 births Category:American wrestlers Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Premier Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1995 debuts Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions